Me And Who Are What?
by XxMrs.xxMalfoyxX
Summary: Blaise and Draco have been looking for her. She has no idea who she is. This is the summer she'll find out, and they'll all be reunited.
1. Happy Birthday

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Draco and Blaise were the only two people left in the Sytherin common room. However, this wasn't uncommon as it was past midnight. They sat across from each other on the window seat of the only window in the common room. Being in the dungeons doesn't leave much room, or even need, for windows. Neither could do anything but stare at the unopened letter sitting between them. On it was written 'Draco, Blaise, and M' with their address written below it and 'URGENT' stamped beside it.

They both knew the M after their names meant it had something to do with Miriam. It was her and Blaise's birthday today, since 12:17 am, and it was now 12:39, so it wasn't surprising that they'd get a letter regarding her, but they were still afraid to open it.

Finally, Blaise picked it up and looked at his best friend since birth. Draco's eyes never left the letter. "We have to open it before we drive ourselves insane." Blaise whispered. All Draco could do was gulp and nod. Blaise broke the green wax seal of the envelope and took out the letter. He looked at Draco, who was staring back at him, in hesitation. Then he opened the letter and whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Happy birthday, dear boy." It was his mother's hand writing, "Your present was sent but it will be there a little later as it had to be sent in secret. Unfortunately, I cannot spend any more time on the trivialities of your birthday (however I don't find it trivial, but I know you do)." Then It changed to his father's writing, which he mentioned Draco. "Happy birthday my son. I know this has always been a difficult time for you, but I promise things will get better soon. Your sister will be brought home this summer as she is now seventeen and it is safe for her to return. But don't forget, you've known her all along, and you will have regrets when she comes home. Draco, as you being my son's best friend, help him through this hard time. He needs you terribly now. Help him watch the girls in your school as one of them is your childhood friend. Now I believe your father has something to say so I'll hand the quill to him."

The handwriting changed again, "Draco, keep your guard up. The Dark Lord is watching all the time and there are spies of his all throughout your house. Don't let them see the real you. I know I've said this many times before, but I need to say it again for my health. I also believe that he's getting wind of our disloyalty. Blaise, this means you need to be careful too. Happy birthday and we're all excited for the two of you to come home." Then the writing changed one more time to Draco's mother's writing, "I love you, Draco, and happy birthday Blaise."

They stared at each other after Blaise finished reading the letter. "All things we already knew!" Draco yelled quietly as he stood up and began pacing the room.

"Draco, calm down. Getting upset won't get us anywhere. We just have to keep doing everything we've been doing. Keeping an eye on all the girls in this school." Blaise replied.

"But what if something happens to one of them because we weren't watching carefully enough and _she _turns out to be Miriam?" Draco sat down on the seat again and dropped his face into his hands. He knew they'd been over this a million times, but he couldn't help but worry incessantly. It was just his way.

Blaise sighed and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I know. I'm worried too. However, there's nothing we can do but wait." Draco nodded sadly, "Now we should probably get to bed before we kill ourselves by staying awake too long." They stood and moved silently and sadly down the stairs to the boys dorms. When they reached their beds, Draco mumbled a soft 'happy birthday', and then closed his eyes to sleep. Blaise whispered "Thanks" then passed out completely.

"Harry! Ron! Don't make me come up there and pour water on you! We're going to miss breakfast if you don't wake up right now!!" Hermione yelled up the stairs to the boys' dorm rooms. Ginny stood behind her giggling because she knew they wouldn't miss breakfast for another hour. But this was the only way to ever wake them up. Those boys loved their food.

A crash was heard from upstairs and Hermione had to giggle as well. It meant that Ron was up. Then mumbling was heard meaning Harry was up too. It was the same every day, but they never learned her trick.

Thumping…

Thumping…

More thumping…

And then Ron tripped and fell flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione and Ginny burst out into fits of laughter while Harry stepped slowly over Ron, "Ron, try to be more careful next time."

"The two of you never learn!" Ginny said between laughs. She followed Hermione out through the portrait hole with the boys following behind her, Ron grumbling, and Harry chuckling at Ron's soon to be bruised face.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table girls across from the boys. Lavender scooted closer to Ron to cling to his arm and mumble 'sweet nothings' in his ear. Hermione gagged and forced herself to look away as Ron smiled. "So what are we doing for your birthday today, Hermione?" Ginny asked to distract her from Ron.

Hermione's eyes went wide, as well as Harry's. Ron wasn't paying attention or his would've too. "I completely forgot today was my birthday. I've been too busy studying. So just forget about it, we don't have to do anything." Hermione then stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth. Harry sighed in relief as he had forgotten her birthday also.

"Well fine. But I still got u a present." Ginny smiled as she handed over a heavy box that was wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon tied around it. Hermione already knew what it was. They all always got her books. She just didn't know what book it was. So with a giant smile, she tore the paper off and squealed in joy as she read the title. Advanced Potions for Gifted Students. The book she'd been trying to get since third year, but never had the money. She officially thought Ginny was the greatest friend to ever walk the earth.

"Crap." Harry mumbled to himself. Today was the perfect day to try out his Skiving Snack Boxes the Weasley twins had given him. "Uhm, you'll get your present from me and Ron later. After dinner, like always." Because they were boys and always forgot her birthday. The professors had come to expect them to be mysteriously sick every year on April fifth. Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny before going back to her breakfast.

"You know what I've always wanted?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry replied as he bit into his toast.

"A broomstick, to learn on." Ron pulled away from Lavender to stare at her like she was crazy. Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice, and Harry actually fell out of his chair.

"You're kidding, right!?" Ron yelled. The whole of the Great Hall had fallen silent to watch the scene.

Hermione burst out into fresh laughter, "Of course I am! HA! You should've seen your faces! Ha-ha!!"

Harry sat back in his chair and glared at her, "That wasn't funny 'Mione. You scared us. We know you would die on a broomstick."

Hermione laughed again and grabbed her book bag. "Yes well, it was funny anyway. But now it's time for class. Try not to be late again." Then she strode out of the Great Hall with a smile on her face and her head held high.


	2. Coincidence?

**A/N – yea yea…I know…it's been a while. But I just got a laptop and it's a lot easier to write and update now xD. So, I should be able to finish my stories sooner than I would've before haha. But anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I loved 'em all! Keep dem coming please! Love y'all!**

Footsteps sounded behind her, which was kind of odd considering all other students were still at breakfast. She was the only who wanted to get to class early enough to study before the bell rang. She turned around and saw Malfoy and Zabini walking in the same direction as her. Or more accurate, walking _to_ her. They were smirking at her. She glared back then turned to keep walking.

"Hey, mud blood! What's your hurry?" Malfoy yelled.

"Yea girlie. We just want to talk!" Zabini laughed. Hermione didn't bother to respond to them. She just kept walking. Until Malfoy decided to rip her book bag from her shoulder and spill it all over the floor.

"Oh, really mature, Malfoy. Going to stick your tongue out at me too?" she asked as she picked her books back up.

"I just heard it was your birthday. I thought I'd give you a present in the dirt, where you belong." Zabini laughed and they walked away ahead of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to ignore their antics. They were just stupid Slytherin boys that didn't mean anything. Besides, it really was her birthday and she wanted to spend it happy. So she wouldn't let anyone get to her today.

When she got to the Potions classroom, Malfoy and Zabini were already there making a raucous. She groaned to herself and sat in the back where they weren't. She pulled out her Transfiguration book to work on an essay that wasn't due until the following week, but was already almost done. The boys' laughter drifted to her from the front of the room. She looked up just in time to have a wad of paper fall onto her forehead. She glared at them then looked back to her essay. They just laughed harder. Zabini 'whispered' to Malfoy that people like her shouldn't even be able to do potions. They caused her to lose her concentration so she put her work away and took out her reading book.

_Stephanie sat at her desk staring at her paper. She once again couldn't put her thoughts down. Just thinking about him made her brain turn to mush. And being so terrified of losing him, she couldn't find the words. So she decided to let her pen do the writing. 'Nathan, never before have I…'_

Another wad of paper to the top of her head. She brushed it off of her desk as it fell then went right back to reading.

'_Nathan, never before have I felt this way about someone. The way you look at me. The way you hold me. Whenever I think about you, all I want is to be near you. You have to understand that it doesn't matter what you do, I'll always love you. Many people never have the chance to say these words to their loved ones, but I saw my…'_

The door opened and more students shuffled into their dreaded Potions class. Malfoy and Zabini were still at the front laughing and cracking jokes at her. But she tried to get her concentration back. Again.

'_Many people never have the chance to say these words to their loved ones, but I saw my chance and I took it, without a second thought. I need you in my life Nathan. Please don't disappear on me. Please forgive me for what I have done to you. I know I hurt you. It was a mistake, and you need to know that. You need to know that you are my everything. I love you, and I always will, no matter…'_

This time, her book was snatched out of her hands and soon dropped onto Professor Snape's desk. "Class has begun. Pay attention Ms. Granger." Hermione sighed and stared at her book. "We'll be making a love potion today. Not by my choice, but because it is on the curriculum. Let it be known however, that if _any_ of you choose to use this potion, you will be in my class room cleaning for the rest of the year. Is this understood?"

Heads nodded throughout the room. Hermione rolled her eyes as she couldn't see why anyone would want to force someone into loving them. She looked over to her right as she heard Ron whisper to Harry, "I call 'Mione as my partner." Then she sighed again quietly. Why did they always get to call her? Why couldn't she call who she wanted to work with? But it didn't matter. As long as the work got done correctly, she'd be ok. However, it'd be nice to for once, not be the person they used. She didn't mind it most of the time, but on her birthday, it should be her choice, not theirs.

Ron slid over next to her as Harry begrudgingly moved over to partner with someone else. "I'll get the ingredients, you get the fire lit." she said as she stood up. She went to the storage cupboards and crouched to the lower shelves. She took a jar of the Eye of Newt and a Dragon's Foot. Then she was knocked over by Zabini. She decided not to fight against it. It never worked anyway. All fighting ever got her was Harry and Ron involved, and she didn't want any trouble today.

So she waited. She waited for Zabini to finish, but when he did, he stood there talking to another one of his evil Slytherin friends. So she kept waiting. But she got tired of it quickly. She tapped his shoulder lightly and when he turned she asked, "Would you please move? You're in my way of the cupboards and I need to gather the ingredients." He didn't say anything, just moved to the side and kept talking. _Well that was easy, _she thought as she gathered the rest of what she needed and went back to her station. Ron had the fire lit and the water already boiling.

=^,.,^=

"Are you kidding me, Blaise!? What in Merlin's name would make you think _she_ could be Miriam!?" Draco yelled as he paced his room. Blaise was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Did you think it was just a weird coincidence that she has the same birthday as me? What if she is though? After everything we've done to her, do you honestly think she'll ever forgive us? Or even want to come home for that matter?" Blaise asked. He was so afraid of losing his sister again over something like teenage torment. Especially since he didn't even know who his sister was.

"Of course she'll forgive us. She'll know it wasn't our fault. But it can't be her anyway. It's _Granger._ She can't be Miriam because that would just, throw off the whole balance of everything." Draco finally stopped pacing and sat next to his best friend, and brother.

Blaise sighed and grabbed his book to read, as he had a free period, "Fine. But I'm prepared to say 'I told you so' if it is her."

Draco shook his head and moved over to his own bed, "Fine. Though you won't need to. It's not her."


	3. Just July

**A/N – Hee-hee! Two updates in two days!! I'm so proud of me! And really excited about all the reviews I got on the last chapter! I was shocked really, but I'm glad you all like my story xD. And also, I know it went from Hermione to Draco in the last chapter without any indication, well, there was supposed to be a line between them but it got cut out. I'll fix that this time. But anyway, I'll just get to the story now. Enjoy! **

None of her friends were at dinner that night. She waited for them to get there because she knew none of them would miss dinner for anything. However, after fifteen minutes of boredom, she moved to sit with Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. They may not be the most entertaining people in the world, but they were better than sitting alone.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat down next to Lavender. Pavarti jumped a little in her seat. Being so absorbed in staring at Malfoy caused her to lose her mind.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there. You aren't sitting next to Harry and Ron tonight?" Pavarti asked.

Hermione shook her head as Lavender looked at her curiously also, "No, they're not here tonight for some reason."

Lavender shrugged, "They're boys. Boys are unreliable. But OH so fine." She sighed contentedly as she turned to look at Malfoy. Hermione just rolled her eyes. But at least they hadn't started on gossip. "Hey, did you hear?" ok…so take that back, "Blaise Zabini's birthday is today and he's having a huge blowout in the Slytherin common room!"

Hermione shivered, "I can't believe I was born on the same day as someone so evil." She stabbed at her spaghetti angrily.

"Oh yea! Happy birthday, 'Mione!" Pavarti smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Yea, thanks."

"I wish Malfoy wasn't so bias against Gryffindors. It'd make it so much easier to win him over." Hermione looked over at Lavender in shock. He was the most evil guy in school and she wanted to win him over??? _That girl really needs a head check._

"I'm going back to the common room. Good night guys." Hermione pushed her plate away from her and stood up, just as Pavarti and Lavender jumped up as well.

"We'll come with you!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione looked at them curiously but shrugged and followed them out.

They walked in silence. Mostly. Hermione walked in silence while Pavarti and Lavender talked back and forth about Malfoy, Zabini, and all the other guys in the school they'd like to 'win over'. There was only once they looked back and asked if there was anyone she'd like to get, but she just shook her head and said she had to focus on her studies. This caused them to tell her to chill and get a life.

But she had a life. A good one. A life with a loving family, good friends, amazing grades and the great gift of magic, and studying was the thing that brought it all together. She probably couldn't live if she weren't able to study and learn more, and help people. It was her connection to everything. Her connection to the past, the presents, and uncovering the future.

But she was brought out of her thoughts as Pavarti said the password to Gryffindor common room. When the door opened and she stepped inside, lights blinded her eyes and almost the whole of Gryffindor yelled out, "SURPRISE!!!"

Hermione smiled and grasped her chest, "Wow! Is this all for me?" She looked around the room. Hanging above the fireplace was a banner that read, 'HAPPY 17TH HERMIONE!' Red and gold balloons were tied to chairs and tables and floating at the ceiling. Confetti was falling magically the disappearing half way to the floor. There was a table full of food and drinks and snacks on the wall below the windows, and dance music was playing from nothing. And finally, covering the stairs were presents from all her friends and family. There were so many, no one could get to their dorms until they'd been opened.

"Of course, 'Mione! Happy birthday!" Harry said as he hugged her. Then Ron and Ginny hugged her and said their happy birthdays. She felt so amazing. Like she was on cloud nine and would never come down.

But there was someone in the back watching. He was covered by an invisibility cloak he 'borrowed' from his friend. But he needed to know. He had to see if it was true. Obviously he couldn't find out by observing her party, but it was worth a shot.

Hermione immediately jumped on the cake. A large chocolate on chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, her favorite. However, she got pulled away by Ginny, "No! You have to blow out the candles! And besides, cake comes after presents and partying!" Hermione sighed and went to sit on her favorite fluffy chair that was conveniently positioned next to the stairs.

She was handed present after present. Beautifully wrapped box after beautifully wrapped box. Book after book after book. With a few pieces of cheap jewelry, clothes, and weird objects thrown in there every now and then. Overall, she had about 100 presents, and she loved them all.

Afterward she spent the night mingling and talking to all her friends. She ate a piece of her cake, then it was off to bed.

She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face at knowing her friends didn't forget this time.

=^,.,^=

(A/N – yes that is a kitty face lol)

Blaise walked back into his dorm a little after midnight. Draco was already asleep, so he sat on his bed to think. He hadn't seen anyone in the school with the same birthday as him. It was possible that it really was a coincidence and his sister's adoptive parents gave her a different birthday, but he just couldn't believe that. Since his 12th birthday, he'd been keeping a closer eye on her than on everyone else, because he just had a feeling. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't confront her about it, that would freak her out. He couldn't ask his parents about it, that would make his mom cry. And he couldn't even be her friend since that would show the Dark Lord that he his family wasn't on his side. So he had nothing to do but sit and wait, and hope.

But it would all be over soon. The years of agony and fear of losing her forever, it would all be soon. He just had to wait until July.

Just four months.

Just July…

**A/N – That's it!!! Chapter 3! Be proud of me haha. R & R please?**

**Love y'all!**


	4. New Look

**A/N – I'm so proud of me lol so many updates in one week. This is a record for me ya know xD. The reviews are amazing! It's great to know that you all like my story. That's a confidence boost. But anyway, I'll try to keep up on this updating. Wish me luck on that ha-ha.**

The next two months went by at a snail's pace for Draco and Blaise. The time even went by slowly while they were asleep. The only thing that kept them going was Miriam. She's what gave them the will to wake up in the morning. Blaise was still stuck on the thought that Granger was really Miriam. Draco however, thought it was a girl named Stacy from Hufflepuff. Blaise couldn't figure out where he got that from, but he let him have it.

But to be completely honest, both were scared shitless. Bluntly put.

Blaise was sure Miriam would never forgive them since they had been evil to here no matter who she was. That's just what they did. Draco was terrified for reasons he refused to tell anyone. But they were his and he could keep them to himself if he wished.

Though, because they were best friends, they comforted each other. Not the 'you cry on my shoulder, I'll cry on yours' kind of comfort. They were men and Slytherin. That was just out of the question. But comfort as in, 'you can scream and yell at me and I won't take it personally' kind of comfort. It worked for them and only them. It kept the rest of their house up most of the night. They weren't really the house favorites anymore because of it.

Hermione on the other hand, had an amazing two months. She spent much of her time reading all of her books from her birthday, talking and hanging out with her friends, and studying just like a good student. The last two months of the school year flew by in a flash for her.

Harry and Ginny were finally together and she was so happy for them. Though Ron always cringed when he saw them together. Being the over protecting brother and all. She and Ron tried dating. That lasted for about a week before they realized it was just too awkward and they had to break it off. But she was happy that it didn't ruin their friendship.

She took her final tests on June 1st, and, of course, got all O's. She was absolutely sure she was going to get Head Girl next year. However, she tried to put it out of her head so she wouldn't be too upset later if she didn't. Though we all know she would be.

Then when summer came, all were excited to get on the train and go home to relax. Only two knew something big was going to happen this summer. And one had no idea what she was in for.

=^,.,^=

"Oh I can't _wait_ for next year! We'll take our NEWTS and find out if we can get in to our chosen field of work." Hermione sighed with a dreamy look on her face. Ron was sitting next to her looking at her with wide eyes. He, of course, had forgotten that their NEWTS were next year and was now terrified and thinking of dropping out and helping Fred and George in their shop. Harry and Ginny across from her were too busy laughing at Ron's face to be afraid of next year, or to calm Hermione down.

"Ron, calm down! You kind of look like a fish, all big eyed like that." Ginny laughed. Ron looked at her and turned as red as a tomato. Partly from embarrassment, mostly from annoyance at the way her and Harry were sitting.

Harry was finally able to calm down long enough to look at Hermione, "Aren't you getting into teaching?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously with a wide smile, "Yup! Transfiguration. Or maybe I can take Professor Snape's job and give the school a decent Potions teacher."

"Good luck with that." Ginny said, "Unless he gets the job of Defense teacher, he'll never give up that job. And he'll be torturing Gryffindors until the day he dies." They all shivered at the thought of a two hundred year old Snape. He probably takes a potion to stop his aging anyway. Even though he should be using a potion to get rid of that dreadful hair.

Hermione shook off the thought and decided to pull out a book, while Harry decided to get out his iPod and speakers that Hermione had bought him for his birthday last year. Being far enough away from the school, it would work now. Then when the music started playing, the compartment door opened. Of course it was Malfoy and Zabini standing there. Zabini was looking a little shy, but Malfoy looked just as menacing as ever, if not a little tired.

Harry stood up and gripped his wand in his pocket. Ron quickly followed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well this compartment, of course. Why else would I bother talking to trash like you?" Malfoy replied.

"This compartment's already taken. Go find your own." Ron growled. Hermione and Zabini were staring at each other. For her it was like she was seeing him for the first time. Like he looked different or something. Not quite so evil. For him, it was like he was seeing and old friend. But not just friend, family. Neither could place what it was they were feeling, but both felt a little shiver run down their spine.

Zabini tapped Malfoy on the shoulder, "Mate, let's just go, they're not going to give it up and they're not worth our time anyway."

Malfoy looked at his friend who was pleading silently to leave. Malfoy was the only one who could see it. He nodded slightly, "Fine, let's go." Malfoy started to walk away and Zabini looked back at Hermione one last time before following.

Hermione was in shock. She stared at the compartment door after it closed, and didn't notice when Harry, Ron, and Ginny tried to get her attention. When she finally got released from her trance, she noticed all her friends looking at her in worry.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Hermione tried to figure out what just happened. Why he all of a sudden looked familiar. And not the kind of familiar he always looked. This was different, and it was giving her a headache.

She shook her head to get rid of the weird feeling, "Yea, I'm fine." She picked her book back up as her friends looked between each other, still worried. However, the dropped the subject as they knew she'd never explain.

The rest of the ride was silent.

**A/N – Another chapter…uhm…thank you to ****Coloring the Sky**** for telling me that his name was Zabini and not Zambini. I looked in the book and I'm like…well damn lol. I appreciate ur help!**

**I'm guna get my other stories caught up to chapter 4 then I'll update in like a sequence so look for that. **

**Love y'all! R & R please!**


	5. Supposed Family

**A/N – Chapter 5! Yay! Go me lol enjoy!**

There was a light pattering of rain on the roof as Hermione slept. But in her dream he was in a large sun filled garden watching three little children playing. There was a little blonde boy with a cute button nose, a black haired boy sticking his hands in the mud, and a little girl who looked just like him with longer hair. They couldn't have been more than two, and as their laughter fills the air, the world around Hermione goes white and when it comes back, the little girl is missing and the two boys look too sad to play.

Hermione sat bolt upright and looked around her dark room. The room was silent for all but the rain. She sighed and lay back down. It was such an odd dream and she had no idea what brought it on. She felt so bad for the boys, but she knew there was no way to help them. But what could've happened to the little girl? She looked so happy.

_No, forget it. Just go back to sleep. You're going to breakfast with mum and dad tomorrow and you need to be well rested._ But sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned for the rest of the night and finally, and eight in the morning, she sighed again and got up to get dressed.

Her parents were already awake and ready downstairs watching TV. Her dad, Martin, looked up and smiled at her. "Morning mum, dad." She said as she sat in the chair next to them.

"Good morning, dear. Are you ready for breakfast?" her mum, Alice, asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Then let's go." Martin said. They all stood up and went to the car to go to Jan's Diner for breakfast.

The ride was short, but filled with many memories of all the times they had driven this way for breakfast. Of the car breaking down on the busiest street and having to wait an hour to get help. Of talking on the way home from King's Cross after a long year at Hogwarts, and many others. She loved taking this drive.

When they got to the diner, they went straight to their table in the back right corner. Hermione smiled, happy to see that hers wasn't the only family spending a little time together.

"Good morning! What can I get for you today?" their usual waitress stood next to their table with a bright smile.

"We'd like the usual please, Kerry." Martin said.

Kerry wrote on her little order pad and nodded, "Coming right up." Then she smiled and went to put in the order.

The table was silent a moment. Not the awkward silence that most people had, but comfortable. No one felt the need to say anything. They just simply…were.

Alice scanned the dessert menu resting on the table and made a small 'that looks good' kind of sound before setting it back on the table.

Martin interlocked his fingers on the table in front of him, "So are you excited for your last year at school?" Hermione nodded with a teeth flashing smile.

"I just can't believe you've almost grown." Alice sighed. Hermione, having already turned seventeen, was already starting to feel grown up. However, she didn't voice this. She didn't want her mother to break down in tears.

Martin patted his wife on the back then looked back at Hermione. Her large mat of brown curls that sat atop her head came from Alice who'd had it long enough to know how to tame it.

Her beautiful chocolate eyes came from Martin's grandmother, and what a beautiful woman she was.

The full, pouty lips also came from Alice, and oh, how he loved them.

And finally, her slight frame came from him. Not too tall, but not too short either, and a small build and high metabolism to keep her perfect weight.

But as he went over all this in his head, Martin knew that none of it was right. His eyes turned sad and he looked at his wife who was fiddling with the hem of the white table cloth.

He knew now was the time to tell Hermione, it would just break his heart to do so.

"Here we are. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Kerry asked as she set the food and drinks in front of them. Hermione smiled at her plate of pancakes and glass of orange juice.

"No thank you/" Alice smiled at the waitress who smiled back and walked away. Hermione picked up her fork and cut into her pancakes before putting a piece in her mouth.

Alice and Martin didn't pick up their forks. Instead, they just looked at each other. Hermione furrowed her brows at them, "Is something wrong?"

Alice sighed, "Sweetheart, there's something we need to tell you."

Hermione nodded and set to cutting another piece of pancake, "What is it?"

"You're adopted." Martin said it quickly and so blunt it caused Hermione to freeze, mouth open and fork raised with pancake on it. She slowly put her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She'd suddenly lost her appetite.

"What do you mean I'm adopted?"

"You were given to us fifteen years ago while we were in an orphanage. We couldn't have children of our own so we were going to adopt. We were there for about five minutes when a man came in with a beautiful girl in his arms. He gave you to me, asked me to take care of you, and then left. So we adopted you." Tears were streaming down Alice's face.

"Wait." Hermione said, "You said fifteen years ago. That would mean I was two when this happened/ why don't I remember?"

"We believe he was a wizard and erased your memory." Martin said.

Alice continued, "We weren't told why he was giving you up, but before he left, he told Martin that he'd be back for you after you turned seventeen."

A single tear fell down Martin's cheek, "Him and his wife and son are at home now, waiting for us."

Hermione was in shock. She was adopted. She had a brother, and parents she never knew. The problem was she was having a hard time believing it because she was a spitting image of Alice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I want to meet this supposed family of mine." Martin and Alice nodded as Hermione took a quick drink of her orange juice before they stood to leave.

**A/N – yea…so…long time no update…but…here's chapter 5! Lol hope you liked it and please review! I like those xD lol**


	6. Flashback

**A/N – YAY! Two in two days! Go me! I'm proud of myself lol. Hope y'all like it. From here, I have nothing written out so it's all coming straight from the noggin. But I tend to update better like that, so I got my fingers crossed lol.**

When they got home, the door was already unlocked and they stepped inside. On the couch facing the TV were two people. The woman had long, straight black hair that was shiny and sleek. Her skin was tanned to a nice glow and there was a nervous smile place delicately on her face. And to match her high-class look, she was wearing a long black dress that fit her like a glove.

The man sitting next to her also had black hair that was cut short. He looked more business-like with a serious face. He was wearing a nick black wizard's robe and was tightly holding the woman's hand.

Finally, sitting in the chair farthest away from Hermione was a boy her age. He looked strikingly like his father with black short hair, and a nice tan with a serious but scared looking face. He was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. That looked comfortable.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them and let her jaw drop. "M-mum, dad. Why are there death eaters in our house?" a small gasp came from the woman on the couch.

"What?" Martin asked.

Hermione pointed to the boy on the couch as she turned to yell at her adoptive parents, "That's Blaise Zabini! He goes to school with me! He's a DEATH EATER!"

"These are your parents, dear." Alice said quietly.

"But. But-" she couldn't think of anything to say, so she settled for looking back and forth between the two families, trying to decide which she would rather belong to.

"We'll go upstairs." Martin said and took Alice's arm to lead her to their room. The woman stood and ran to Hermione, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, my Miriam! I've missed you so much!"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and stepped back, leaving the woman looking hurt, "Uhm, my name is Hermione, not Miriam."

The man stood by the couch and sighed, "That's the name the Grangers' gave you. Your birth name is Miriam Jasmine Zabini. Born April fifth to Isabella Killeen Zabini and Francis Evan Zabini, and twin sister to Blaise Evan Zabini. We're you parents."

_Well that's an odd way to introduce yourself. _Hermione thought almost sadistically.

"Have a seat, dear, and we'll explain everything." The woman (apparently her mother and named Isabella) said as she moved back to sit on the couch. Hermione sat in the chair across from Blaise and watched her 'parents' as they sat together holding hands.

Then they told the story of her adoption.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isabella sat on the living room couch staring blankly at the fire in front of her. The thought of losing her baby girl plagued her mind causing tears to spring to her eyes and fall silently down her cheeks.

Her and her husband had come close to severing their allegiance with the Dark Lord, but this was safer for the whole family. However, he'd made a law throughout his Death Eaters that one child could be had by each family. No one knew why, but he was their 'Lord' so it was up to him. And because she'd had twins, she could either watch her daughter be killed by Voldemort, or give her to a muggle family. The choice was obvious.

Upstairs, her husband Francis was putting the three children to bed. Lucius and Narcissa's son Draco was spending the night so he could say good bye to his best friend, even though he didn't know it.

Three beds were lined up next to each other in the room. A little two year old Draco was jumping on his bed to the far right with a big smile on his face and complaining that he wasn't tired.

The elder of the twins by a minute and a half was sitting cross-legged on his bed to the far left and saying he was hungry. Blaise could eat for a year and not get full.

On the bed in the middle lay Miriam, the younger of the two twins. She lay under her blankets giggling at her brother's and best friend's antics and the amused smile on her father's face. Out of the three, she was the only relatively calm child.

Francis finally spoke, "If you two don't settle down and go to sleep now, no brooms for you in the morning." Blaise and Draco looked at each other with mouths open and eyes wide, then scrambled to get under the covers. Even when they were tiny they were obsessed with quiditch. Miriam giggled again. Francis kissed each child on the forehead, told them he loved them and to have sweet dreams, then shut off the light and went downstairs to his wife. The three children snuggled deep into their blankets and were asleep almost instantly.

Francis sat next to his wife where he swept her into his arms and she sobbed out her sorrow.

After about twenty minutes, her sobs turned into hiccups and she clutched him tighter, "Is it time?"

Francis nodded, "Yes, Love. It's time." Isabella nodded and let him up. They walked together back up to the children's' room and watched the sleeping angels. Then Francis waved his wand putting a sleeping spell on them so they wouldn't wake.

Isabella stepped forward and picked up her little girl to say good bye, "My precious baby, I'll never forget you."

"Obliviate." Francis whispered, pointing his wand at the sleeping girl. He took her from his wife and with a loud crack, he was gone.

Francis reappeared in and alleyway next to an orphanage in London. He went into the building through the back door. A couple was looking at sleeping children and deciding which to adopt. Francis waved his wand at Miriam again, changing her appearance so she would look like them and not him. Then he hurried over.

"Please. Please take her." Francis whispered to the couple with pleading eyes. The woman took Miriam from his arms and cradled the girl in hers. "Thank you." Francis whispered then looked to the man, "I'll be back for her after she turns seventeen on May 27th."

"But-" the woman started, but Francis had already run back out the door. They had no choice but to adopt the girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat in her chair staring at her hands and crying softly. This explained so much. Why she never felt like she fit in with her parents. She was so different from them, she'd always wondered if she was adopted. But then, she had to know.

"Why? Why did you give me up?" her voice cracked as she spoke, but she was determined.

"We had to, baby. If we didn't, Voldemort would've killed you. And we erased your memory so he couldn't find you." Isabella was looking at her pleadingly.

"Miriam." She whispered. Then she flung herself at her parents and sobbed in their arms. When she finally got a handle on herself, she turned to Blaise who was now standing. She got up and stood in front of him.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I never meant to hurt my little sister." He whispered as he stared at the floor.

"Miriam nodded, "It's ok. You didn't know. All is forgiven." Then he threw his arms around her and cried softly into her shoulder.

"I love you so much, Mi-Mi. I'll never let you go again. I'll protect you and die for you as long as I never have to let you go."

Miriam stepped back slightly to look at him and took his face in her hands, "I finally know where I belong. I'm not going anywhere." Then she hugged him again for emphasis.

"Is there anything you'd like to bring with you?" Francis asked.

Miriam looked at him, "Yes. Can you help me pack," she hesitated a moment, "Mom?"

Isabella beamed, "I would love to." As Miriam led her mother upstairs, she heard muffled sobbing coming from her adoptive parents' room. It broke her heart. She knew she couldn't say good bye to them, so she'd pack and leave immediately.

After shrinking her things to pocket size, she wrote a quick note to Alice and Martin, and then followed her family through the fireplace to her new home.

**A/N – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that's chapter 6. YAY! R &R please! It'd be greatly appreciated xD.**


End file.
